


Confessions

by RaestarShipper



Series: Mayday Parker [4]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Mayday Parker, Comfort, Coming Out, Confessions, Emotional Confession - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: May has a very serious confession to make, she goes to the one person she can trust.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Little headcanon I had that May "Mayday" Parker is bi but was far too scared to admit it. This is based somewhat off of my own coming out story.

"Mom. I have something to tell you... Can we talk for a bit, alone?"

To say that May was nervous was a major understatement, she was actually freaking out in her head. Was she seriously about to go through with this?

"Sure thing." MJ answered, standing up to lead May upstairs to the teenager's bedroom. The two sat down on May's bed and that was when the red haired woman noticed that her daughter seemed rather... nervous, May was almost never afraid of anything.

"It's pretty serious... Promise you'll still love me after?"

"Always, May. Now what is it?" Mary Jane asked, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder gently almost like a means to soothe her.

"I... I like girls... The same way you love Dad." May blurted out, covering her mouth quickly, her eyes stung immediately as tears began forming at the corner of her eyes.

A soft gasp escaped May instantly when she was pulled into her mother's arms, almost losing her composure right there. This was pretty unexpected.

"I've known for a while, May. I was just waiting for you to tell me." MJ said softly, smoothing out Mayday's short brown hair, her hand resting on the fifteen year old's cheek.

"You knew?"

"Mhmm. It's my job as your mother to know these things, May. But listen, no matter what I'll love you always, no matter who you marry, no matter what you do in your life I'll be there for you." Her mother promised, patting the teen's cheek gently before taking her daughter's hands in her own.

"I still like guys, Mom. Just keeping my options open." May joked, a choked laugh escaping her.

"Phil owes me about ten dollars now." MJ teased, smiling slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave any requests down below!


End file.
